


[Podfic] The Ones That Hover and Watch

by dapatty



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1563224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Author's) They are finally getting somewhere, the years of flirting and hugging and kissing on stage and licking Gee's face and ignoring all the scummy fucks that Gerard hooked up with before he got clean are finally paying off, and Frank can hardly contain himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Ones That Hover and Watch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ermengarde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermengarde/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Ones That Hover and Watch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/681393) by [ermengarde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermengarde/pseuds/ermengarde). 



> This podfic contains contains possible triggers for:
> 
> Past Suicidal Thoughts (canonical) and Drug Abuse (canonical). The character's lives, whilst far from perfect, are in a much happier place now and if you would like more info, feel free to contact me.

**Time:** 0:10:43  
 **Links (Right Click, Save As):** [mp3 8.9MB| ](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/%5bBandom%5dThe%20Ones%20That%20Hover%20and%20Watch.mp3)[m4b 6.5MB](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/The%20Ones%20That%20Hover%20and%20Watch.m4b)

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been sitting on my hardrive forever, neglected, which is a DEEP crime because it's an awesome fic and I loved recording it. Thanks to [ermengarde](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ermengarde/pseuds/ermengarde)


End file.
